


No One Has to Know

by WhatWentWrongWithWalter



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: M/M, billjack, jack merridew - Freeform, lord of the flies - Freeform, lotf bill - Freeform, lotf slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/WhatWentWrongWithWalter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst taking a bath, Bill is interrupted by his redheaded roommate, Jack. Then things get serious after what seemed like a harmless act of taking a bath together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Has to Know

**Author's Note:**

> My first post in here and my first billjack fic. ^_^ It's a bit smutty, so don't tell me I didn't warn you. Besides, the summary definitely sounded very implying towards sex. Also, I'm a fan of sparring dialogues (hope it's not that confusing). This, so far, is the longest one-shot I've ever written. Congrats to me yay.
> 
> To Scout the dino: Hey, I finally wrote it! Hope you enjoy it ah! Thanks for giving me that push to write this yay!
> 
> To Ellebabe: Don't read this during physics or school time alright? Hehehe, especially not during mass. Or surrounded by non-geeks and non-supportive gays. Yeah.

**No One Has to Know  
** (Lord of the Flies: Bill x Jack)

 The scent of watermelon assaulted his nose as he opened the lid of the shampoo. Such a strong scent caused Bill to sneeze so violently, he wasn't able to hear the knock on the bathroom door. He was busy pouring a small swirl of shampoo on his palm, when the door creaked open. A boy with angry red locks poked his head through the meagre crack of the door. Piercing blue eyes peeped in. 

"Jack!" the boy in the bathroom tub yelled in surprised. His green eyes grew wide with shock. 

"Nice bubbles," the redheaded shortly giggled. He clapped his mouth and tried to push the giggle down before it turned into raucous laughter. 

"Don't you ever knock?" The tone in Bill's voice was ringing with annoyance.

"I did! You deaf!"

"Impatient!"

"Stink-brain!"

"Snotty McNosy!"

"Banana hair!"

"Apple top!"

"Melon head!"

"Oh, it's actually  _watermelon._ The shampoo, I mean."

"You don't say..." Jack sniffed around and slowly nodded. "Sounds like you're right..."

"A-are you... just going to... stand there, or what? What's your deal, man?"

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, suddenly realising that he had a purpose to disrupt Bill from his shower time. "The landlady just knocked. I'm sure you know what that means."

"Did you give her the rent?"

"Dude, I have no fucking idea where the fuck you put your money."

"DUDE!" Bill shouted, loud enough for the bathroom walls to echo in an earsplitting moment. "You should've checked my room!"

"But-"

"Or my pants... my pockets... my jacket... Oh, goddamn it, you screwed up, _Mr. Merridew!_ "

"Wha-" Jack froze by the doorway with an expression of sour taste on his face. "You're always blaming me for not giving you some privacy! Now you want me to just rummage through your stuff? You-you're-you're impossible,  _Basilio!"_

At the sound of his own first name, Bill abruptly stood up. Water sloshed out the tub's rim and dripped down his lean body. Lo and behold, he stood stark naked, but his angry eyes showed that he didn't care. _"You're. Not. My. Mom!"_ he growled through gritted teeth.

Jack looked down and glanced away. His eyes crept out of the bathroom, but his peripheral vision was nearly lucid with Bill's manly-sculpted features. He felt his cheeks burn with shame and a guilty desire. "S-s-s-so-sorry..." he stuttered, really flustered as dirty thoughts had began to play in his head. "Shoo!" he meant to ward off his wild imagination, but had said it out loud.

"What?" Bill was now lying back down in the soapy water. Both hands up on his hair, scrubbing the short blond strands until bubbles appeared. Foam settled on top, then he was engaged in an oblivious moment of shampooing, unable to notice or give a care that he was not alone in the bathroom. When the blond stood up again, he reached for the shower, then sat back down whilst the hammering water pounded on him. He was rinsing off the suds when he realised that his companion was still around. And was looking directly at him.  He continued to rinse his hair, trying not to feel anything malicious. Then, slowly, he noticed something on the other boy's face. "Hey, your... your face is redder than your hair..." 

Jack snapped out of his trance. His hands immediately flew to his face and he ran out, leaving the door ajar. He flopped himself on the bed in the room outside the bathroom. This was Bill's room, Bill's bed, Bill's pillows, Bill's sheets, but it was _their_ bathroom that he came from. They had to share since it's the only one in the apartment. But that didn't matter now. He merely inhaled the blankets that surrounded him. Unfortunately, it didn't smell like anything. Still, he laid flat on his face, sniffing the blankets so deep, and he killed the minutes by sniffing deeply the scent that was never even there.

"Hey."

A cool palm rested on his back. The redhead turned around and Bill was hovering above him. A short blue towel was wrapped around his waist. 

"Hey."

"I'm sorry I shouted at you."

"Me, too."

Jack flung his arms around Bill, and he knocked him over. They toppled down the floorboards with a dull thud. They stayed on floor, still locked in an embrace, wordlessly gazing into each other's eyes while breathing as calm as possible, despite the heated thoughts stored in their heads. Jack muttered another apology and Bill mere grinned in response; a rather shallow dimple showing on one side of his cheek.

With his back flat on the ground, he raised his hand closer to Jack's face. He stroked his cheek, traced his jaw, then tucked a tuft of red lock behind his ear. He began to touch his face, as if tapping each of the freckles present on him. He actually had no idea what he was doing. When a sweat trickled from Jack's forehead, down to his nose, that's when he opened his mouth and asked, "Do you want to take a bath?"

A small smile appeared on Jack's face. With such a sweet smile, he didn't look that ugly. He nodded rather eagerly. And as if on cue, they both stood up. Bill adjusted his towel properly, then, unexpectedly, he scooped the redhead. With Jack in his arms, he strutted to the bathroom. Protests flew out of the redhead's mouth, but he also started to laugh at the scene. In the bathroom, Bill merely dumped Jack, who was still fully clothed, in the tub. Then he locked the door. 

"What the heck, Bill?" Jack broke into a giggle, although he was trying to sound mad and annoyed that he was placed in the tub without any warning. He carefully stood up, ignoring the weight of the water. With a tug, he pulled his top overhead, dunked it to the hamper nearby. He fiddled with the zipper of his pants and ungracefully tugged himself out of his trousers.

Jack sunk into the cool water before he pulled off his boxers and again, skillfully shot the dripping wet garment inside the hamper. "Hand me a towel," he ordered Bill. The blond lad didn't protest, but gave a fluffy pink one to him. Once Bill handed out the towel, Jack pulled his arm and Bill abruptly crashed down in the tub.

_Splash! Thud!_

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

Bill rubbed the top of his head, but his other hand gave the thumbs-up sign. Then he looked down at his towel and groaned, "Damn, my towel's all wet."

"So is mine!"

"Your fault!"

"Yes, you didn't have to point it out, Mr. Perfect."

And they burst out in a sudden laughter.

Bill positioned himself at the other side of the tub. They faced each other, trying hard not to notice how the other one looked very attractive beneath their wet look.

It was Bill who made the first move of submerging himself down in the tub. He splashed up on the surface and breathed in. Jack was already scrubbing his hair with the watermelon-scented shampoo he had used a while ago. Even when he had already rinsed, the scent still clung on to his every damn yellow strand.

Jack was already rinsing when he realised that things could be a bit more fun.

"Oh, Bill..." he purred purposefully.

"Hmm?"

"C'mere."

"What."

"Rinse me."

"Are you okay, Jack?"

"That's an order. May I remind you who's Head Boy?"

"No, you don't need to point it out, Mr. Perfect."

"Hey! That's better put by me to you!"

"Then come  _here_."

Begrudgingly, Jack found himself scooting towards the blond, closing the space that separated them a while ago. 

"Turn around." And they were both surprised by the obedience of the redhead.

Bill turned the shower and started to rinse those wonderfully red locks of his friend. "Your hair's so thick, man!"

"As thick as your shades," he retorted. "Well, go on, don't stop. It's really relaxing."

"I'm not wearing them," he commented, continuing the rinsing part.

"You always do during choir practise.  _And_ even during mass."

"No way. Correction: I get to wear them  _before_ the mass. Ms. Conductor always has to reprimand me first."

Jack laughed. "Always."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Yo."

"Yo."

"Stop copying me, Jack."

"Stop flirting with me, Bill."

"Oh, wait, what, hey? Come again?"

Jack turned around. A serious look was plastered on his face. He took the blond's face in between his hands. Without further ado, he smacked his lips right into Bill's, crashing hungrily and greedily against the baffled and immobile lips of his partner. He pulled apart, inhaled a bit, before delving deeper into another kiss. And this time, Bill's eyes slowly shut down, feeling the passion and began to respond to the redhead's act of love. 

When they pulled apart, Bill started to kiss Jack's neck, giving long hard sucks and that made Jack moan so loud, the room was full of his voice. He licked the length of his neck, then started nibbling his ear. Kiss, lick, lick, kiss, lick, lick, lick, kiss, kiss... the pattern was making Jack moan in delight. 

"P-please..." the redhead suddenly found his voice and was now whispering closely to Bill's ear. "I want you inside of me..."

His jade green eyes widened in surprise. He didn't expect Jack to like him that way. Not after Ralph. Not after Roger. And although Bill did have a somebody... well, he couldn't deny the sinful desire unfolding between them. 

"Do you mind having sex to the scent of watermelon?" Bill whispered seductively into his ear.

"Wha-what... ah... kind of... dirty joke... is that?"

"It's not a joke, silly. I'm obviously going in you, so unless you want to feel sore, I'll thrust myself in you now, I guess?"

"Oh, oh, oh, right. J-just s-s-top licking me! God! My ear's salivated well enough, thank you!"

Bill smirked as his partner turned around and grabbed that shampoo they had used. Automatically, after he gave the shampoo to the blond, he bent over him, exposing two perfectly round cheeks, dripping wet with shimmering suds. 

"This will hurt a little..."

"Ah!"

"Sorry!"

"No, fucker, keep doing that--ah!"

With his middle finger, coated in liquid, he began to prod Jack's hole. No warning came when he slid in another digit and began scissoring, trying to loosen up those muscles. He was getting highly aroused with Jack's incoherent babbles of pain and pleasure.

"Te-tell me when you're ready."

"Fuck, you know I am, Basilio."

"Don't call me that."

"Hahaha! Oh, wait, I want to turn around. I want to face you as you fuck me."

And with that, Jack did turn and the digits in his hole slid off. He sat on Bill's lap, trying to feel his member until... "Ah, there you are. Whoah, pretty hard already, aren't we?"

"Your fault."

"My pleasure."

"Just doing you a favour."

"So do it. No one will know you did." he devilishly winked.

Bill slightly lifted him up and took hold of both of his cheeks and pulled them apart. Slowly, he guided him down and Jack carefully followed, trying to hold down a yell as something thick, long, and hard penetrated him. 

"Ah--ah--ah--ah--"

"Don't rush it! Oh, wait, too late. Already in."

"Shh," he laid a finger on Bill's lips. "No talking, just move."

As their lips locked, their hips started to grind against each other, too. Jack moved swiftly, enjoying the ride whilst Bill, still groping that ass, guided him up, down, up, down, up, down. Their rhythmic movement was slow at first, and the kiss was a bit rushed. When their lips parted, their shallow breathing mounted as they grind on each other, thrusting together, moving faster, faster, faster. More. Deeper, deeper, deeper. Harder! Nearly there. Close enough. 

"B-b-bi-i-i-ll..." he moaned his name so deliciously while the nonstop motion of that long rod filled him and carried him off to the brink of ecstasy.

Tight walls were wrapped around his own member, moving at such a breathtaking pleasurable pace. He felt himself being washed over by the glorious moment of release. "Ah! Ah! Ah, fuck!" The climax grasped Bill and he came, shooting right inside of Jack. Just then, the redhead's peak of euphoria was filled to the brim and he came as well.

Shallow breaths. Wildly thumping hearts. Silence. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"Keep this shit a secret, alright." Jack huffed. "Orders from the Head Boy."

"As long as you don't let anyone know, of course." he replied.

"Bill, baby, no one has know!"

"Just our dirty little secret?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."


End file.
